breadwinners_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad To Worse Transcript
( The episode begins in duck town showing SwaySway Buhdeuce Rambamboo and Alanna running through the street with the duck zombies swarming them at every side. SwaySway flings one away as it jumps on him and they burst through the front garage of Ketta's shop ) SwaySway: Hurry Deucer ( Buhdeuce rushes through the garage and they close the garage door and latch it ) SwaySway: hard It's happening again. Ketta: That's right, SwaySway. SwaySway: Ketta! Ketta: The zombie infection has spread across duck town once again, ...and once again, it's all my fault. Flashback Lab Ketta: Narrating I was testing a sample of the zombie flesh I had saved when T-midi came into the lab. He said he was hungry. T-midi: I'm hungry. Ketta: Not now, T-midi. I'm busy. her back on T-midi to work with some chemicals Ketta: Narrating And that's when I made my mistake. I should have paid more attention to that poor fool. starts messing with the Duck Zombie flesh and eats it The Duck Zombie flesh he ingested was highly contagious. groans, falls to floor behind the counter, and begins groaning violently Ketta: T-midi? Where did you... T-midi lunges from behind the counter at Ketta EEEEHHHHH!!! T-midi: Toast! ends Ketta: I escaped, but I wasn't able to stop T-midi from infecting the rest of duck town. The good news is I still have all my notes for making the antidote formula. SwaySway: Oh, sweet! Ketta: Let's board up the windows then we can get started. zombie bursts through a window, bites Ketta on the neck, and drags her out SwaySway: Ketta!! runs to the window and grabs Ketta's arms Ketta: Don't worry, SwaySway. You have my notes to my formula. Just let Science do the work. Science... is... MAHHRRAHH! into full zombie SwaySway: Nooo!!! Rambamboo: Get that zombie outta here! bludgeons zombie Ketta with a wooden board; SwaySway shrieks Rambamboo: Aw, nah! I am not getting eaten by zombies tonight. to board up the windows. Zombies begin to peek through, and Rambamboo smashes them with a hammer Get the lump out of here!!! Ahh! Ahh! SwaySway: Ketta! Alanna: These notes make no sense. It's all gobbledy-gak. takes the notes and SwaySway takes some and give them to Alanna and Buhdeuce SwaySway: Alright, we'll each make our own version of the formula. One of us is bound to get it right. montage begins where the group makes their own formula SwaySway: Hmm? lab rat duck on the table begins to move frantically Alanna: Hey, Ketta trained her rat to dance. Neat. continues and ends SwaySway: Laughs Done. Rambamboo: Done! Alanna & Buhdeuce: Done! SwaySway: Ketta, I'm comin' for you!!! go to the boarded window where zombies are peeking through SwaySway: Mine first. pours his formula on a zombie's arm and it promptly grows wings; SwaySway and Alanna gasp; it bites zombie Mc Quack, who grows wings, and they both bite another zombie that grows wings and they fly away Winged Zombies: Toast! fly around and two of them crash into the garage SwaySway: Aw crummers! cuts to tops of a building where Thon is Thon: Wow, that's a lot of zombies down there. Thon's glad he's up here. to sing and dance; a winged zombie swoops down and grabs him Dang it! zombie dive bombs Thon into the boarded window breaking it Alanna: Let's get out of here! SwaySway: Stairs! all run upstairs to the top room of a work room SwaySway: Alanna, try yours and Buhdeuce's next! Rambamboo: Move outta the way! My formula is going to cure the zombies because I made the prettiest formula. dumps her formula out of a window on the zombies, who grow huge red lips Rambamboo: Leapin lily pads. Look at those luscious lips. I gotta go lick up the rest of that formula! Aaaaaaah! out of the work room and outside My formula! her way through the zombie horde Formula! splashing the formula on her face Leapin lily pads. Yes, I'm gonna be hot! So freakin' hot! lips begins to swell and she laughs Yeah! SwaySway: Rambamboo, look out! horde begins to swarm around her Rambamboo: Huh. I know you want this body, but you can't have it! You can have it! swarm her and bite her turning her into a winged zombie, she flies up and presses her faces against the garage window SwaySway & Alanna: Rambamboo! SwaySway: Aw crummers, Alanna. We only got one formula left. Try yours and Buhdeuce's. Alanna: Right. pour it out the window on the zombies Alanna: Let's hope this works. zombies grow buff, they all fly up and smash their way into the work room. Screaming, the group runs SwaySway: W-... where now?! Alanna: We can barricade ourselves in the lab! run into the lab and shut the door on the rampaging zombies SwaySway: Did anyone get bit? Alanna: I think we're good. That door is made out of bread steel. Duck comes out of a locker on the wall, SwaySway screams Alanna: What's the matter? the zombie and screams Duck heads towards Buhdeuce, but Alanna uses her arm to push him back into locker and puts it against the door and puts a flowerpot on top of it SwaySway: Alanna! Did it get 'cha? Alanna: I think I'm okay. It's just a little bite. little bite starts to spread across her whole arm, Alanna squeals. She stretches her arm, which begins to move on it's own, away from her as it spreads Buhdeuce: Alanna! Alanna: It's all good, Deucer. I can stretch forever. Hehehehe...SwaySway, under her breath Hey, let's hurry up with that antidote, huh, bap? infection spreads ups her arm as Alanna runs and continues stretching her arms Whooa... SwaySway: Okay, let's see here...at Ketta's notes Alanna: Running You should try one of them books. Over there by the lab rat. SwaySway: Ha! Yeah, okay. overs to the books and opens one Yes! This book has a glossary of symbols. Alanna: Running That's great, bap. lab rat taps on the glass and jumps against it SwaySway: Alanna, I think this little guy has serious dance fever.